


biting

by LarryTheDemon



Series: in which roman gets bit [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (without my permission), Biting, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Virgil Has Fangs, and roman has a biting kink now i guess, he's not a vampire tho, hes just got... lil fangs, platonic biting, that's pretty much it, why is that not a tag and platonic bdsm is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryTheDemon/pseuds/LarryTheDemon
Summary: listen, i wrote this at 2am bc my mind wouldn't shut up about fangs, so now virgil gets fangs. and roman gets bit. and there's some fluff, too, because why the hell not.





	biting

The doorbell rang. Virgil arose from his position on the couch, untangling his legs--like most gays, he apparently couldn’t sit straight to save his life, and his legs paid the price. Shaking out the pins and needles, he dragged himself towards the door. “Who is it?” He called out in a half-mumble. 

“Roman!” A cheery voice answered. “The amazingly creative and handsome prince, here to liven up your life!”

_Oh, right._ Virgil had told the prince to come over at some point--however loud he could be, Roman was sometimes… Calming. 

At the very least, he knew how to calm Virgil during a panic attack. “Alright, I’ll let you in, Priney,” He mumbled, unlocking the door and trudging back to the TV. He’d been in the middle of re-watching The Nightmare Before Christmas for the second time that day, and _yes_ it was the middle of summer, but _it’s the best disney movie._

In his opinion. 

Roman, upon seeing the pile of blankets on the corner of the couch, immediately slid in next to Virgil. “Nightmare Before Christmas?” He grinned. Virgil just shrugged, sliding deeper into the blanket pile. “Oh, c’mon, you know I wasn’t making fun of you! We both know how much I love this movie!”

Virgil huffed, his eyes darting away from Roman’s face, and the prince could see the tips of his ears turn red. _Oh, that’s cute._ “You aren’t really _that_ upset, are you?” Roman tried, poking Virgil’s side. 

Virgil made… _Some_ sort of sound, and then dived fully underneath the blankets. Roman stared confusedly at the spot where VIrgil had been, and then the gears in his mind turned. 

That sound had been a laugh.

Virgil had _laughed._

Virgil was _ticklish._

Experimentally, he prodded the mound of blankets. It curled in on itself, but… Yep. It was giggling. Roman girinned at this newfound discovery, and he poked the blankets again. “Virgil…?” He hesitantly began, “You know, I’ve never heard you laugh before.”

The blankets stilled, and slowly Virgil poked his head out. “I-I’ve laughed before!”

Roman raised an eyebrow. “Really?” 

Virgil glared at him sullenly. “I have.”

“Okay, you win,” Roman gave in, throwing his hands up. “You’ve laughed before… But not like _this!_ ” And he threw himself on top of the gothic boy, poking him _hard_ in both sides. Virgil writhed, gasping out a cry for help, but Roman was not planning on going easy. Not with Virgil’s laughter on the line. He glanced up at Virgil’s face, the normal depressed look replaced by a grin, and--Roman blinked. _Are those fangs?_

He poked Virgil’s side again, watching his mouth--and there they were. Little fangs--not too noticeable, but once Roman knew they were there, he found he couldn’t look away. ... _Huh._

Virgil gasped, catching his breath, and glared up at Roman. “Didn’t have to do that,” he muttered. 

“Yeah,” Roman responded, his voice a bit breathy.

Virgil cocked his head. “A-are you okay?” 

Roman blinked, but his eyes remained a bit out of focus. _“Bite me,”_ he whispered, and Virgil froze. _What did he say-?_

The prince slapped a hand to his mouth, eyes widening. _Did I just say that out loud?_ His eyes flickered back down to Virgil’s, and the shocked look on his friend’s face said enough. _Oh, god--_ ”Sorry,” he whispered, standing up and backing out of the room. “Sorrysorrysorry I did not mean to say that I-”

_“Where?”_ Virgil asked, standing up in a panicked rush. _He didn’t mean to say it but he_ said _it he_ said _it he saw my teeth and didn’t scream--_ He moved fast, pinning the prince against the wall. “Where?” 

Roman could feel the blood in his face. “W-what?”

“Where do you want me to bite you?” Virgil rushed out, his voice carrying some sort of scared urgency. _This--this can’t be real… it’s probably a dream, but dreams mean you can’t embarrass yourself, because it’s not real…!_

“O-oh.” Roman stuttered. Virgil’s face, his _fangs,_ they were so close to him, and Remus had always been the more disgusting of the two, but the places his mind was going right now--”Here?” He answered, exposing his neck, and the way the gothic boy _looked_ at it--”Are you a vampire?” The prince asked. “Because I--I still want you to bite me if you are,” 

Virgil shook his head a bit--”No.” And _moved,_ latching on to the sensitive skin. He heard the prince gasp, and _goddamn,_ this--truth be told, he’d been wanting to do this to someone for who _knew_ how long. He nipped again at the skin, dragging his tongue over the indents left by his teeth, and glanced at Roman. The prince’s face was flushed, eyes wide, and he whispered, _“Again.”_ And so Virgil did just that--sliding down to Roman’s collarbone, leaving light whispers of fangs dragging against flesh wherever he went. Slowly, carefully, he slid the prince’s shirt off, bit down _hard_ on his stomach, his chest, until it had been painted in bruised reds and purples, and--

“...Can I spend the night?” Roman quietly asked. 

Virgil paused. “Yeah,” he answered, “But I’ll--I don’t want to do anything else,” he rushed out. “I-”  


“No! No, not like--no.” Roman quickly responded. “I just--”

Virgil nodded. “That’s okay. I--uh, I don’t really--uh. Do you want to finish The Nightmare Before Christmas.” 

Roman blinked. “Oh--yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.” 

He followed the gothic boy back to the couch, curling up with him again in the pile of blankets. Virgil looked up at him. “Can--can we do this again sometime? Like… I don’t care if we aren’t in a relationship, I just--I don’t know. It was nice.”

Roman nodded. “Yeah. Yes. That sounds--that sounds good.” He could deal with that. Not _lovers,_ per se, but definitely more than friends. Yeah. He could do that.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried. you're welcome, universe


End file.
